


tyler

by laneboy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: josh is dead, kinda sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneboy/pseuds/laneboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler<br/>you said you'd<br/>always be my<br/>best friend,</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyler

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work posted on ao3,,, very nervous, very excited,,,  
> a little bit of background, this is basically in the point of view of josh, but like, a young josh, who died young,  
> if that makes sense?  
> whatever its kinda sad i guess

tyler  
you said you'd  
always be my  
best friend,

tyler  
you promised  
you wouldn't  
leave me,

tyler  
who is that?  
who exactly  
is jenna,

tyler  
and why  
do you  
kiss her?,

tyler  
is that  
what best  
friends do?,

tyler  
i hope you  
haven't replaced  
me,

tyler  
you promised  
you wouldn't  
forget,

tyler  
i thought  
you said  
forever,

tyler  
why don't  
you mention  
me to her?,

tyler  
did you  
forget about  
me already?,

tyler  
please  
don't let  
me go


End file.
